


Last June

by amrni



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrni/pseuds/amrni
Summary: Set after the canon timeline. A very short practice drabble.It's been years since the inseparable trio have seen the ocean for the first time - and with the titan power eating their lifetime, Armin and Eren's contribution to the war have come to an end.





	Last June

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely short - but this the first drabble I finish in a while.

On a warm summer afternoon, sun rays shining through leaves blinded Armin as he moved up from a branch and pulled himself up onto another one. His fingers and palms were reddened and sore by the time he reached Eren - who looked peaceful as he peeled a fruit, focused on the task. 

Armin settled close to him on the large branch, catching his breath. 

“... Eren. Everyone’s looking for you. How long have you been up here?” 

Eren looked at Armin, the green of his eyes standing out in the afternoon light. His skin was kissed by the sun, the scars on his hand clear as day as he finished taking off the fruit’s skin. He didn’t reply, not seeming to care about the question. 

Armin took a lemon from the branch above them, scratching at it. 

“Are these safe to eat?” he asked, eyeing Eren’s fingers as the peel dropped from them. 

“I don’t know. They’re good- sour, but good.” 

Eren moved closer to him so that their shoulders and thighs touched, his presence warm and comforting to Armin. Over their years together, Armin had never grown tired of being close to Eren - there was no one he trusted most.

The brunette sunk his teeth into the ripe fruit, juice spurting and dripping down from his mouth. Armin stared at Eren’s lips as he ran his tongue over them, wiping at his chin.

“I miss you, you know,” Armin said quietly. There was something about the scene, the peacefulness of it all; Something felt surreal about the citrus tree they were sitting in, about the afternoon sun that was so bright but soft. 

“I’m right here.” 

Armin couldn’t find it in himself to believe Eren - his words were void, and his presence ghostly. He reached to touch Eren’s cheek, who leaned into the touch, eyes closing. It felt natural when his body moved forwards and their lips met, tasting the sour sweetness of citrus when Eren’s lips moved against his own. 

The sun felt warm and his body felt light as they kissed in the sun, heart beating quickly in his chest ; Armin felt a tear run down his face. He didn’t know why he was crying. 

 

When he opened his eyes, it was to a dark ceiling and wet cheeks. He naturally reached beside him— only to be met with a cold, empty side of the bed. It had been that way for months now. Armin felt the emptiness of grief hit him again. 

Despite his dreams of shared words and kisses, Eren was never coming back, and he knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this was inspired by Holly Henry's song "Citrus".


End file.
